


Supersonic

by amathela



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, International Day of Femslash, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-20
Updated: 2008-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many uses for a sonic screwdriver (or sonic lipstick).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supersonic

Sarah Jane Smith really is a remarkable woman. Rose should tell the Doctor that sometime.

Right now, she's holding Rose's hand, and Rose is still breathing heavily; she runs her free hand across Rose's thigh, and Rose can't help the small gasp that the gesture elicits. By the time the Doctor comes back, they've pulled apart, still standing close as they lean against the TARDIS console. Rose glances at the sonic lipstick as Sarah Jane tucks it away, sharing a knowing smile, and the Doctor grins at them both, his companions, getting along so well.

He really has no idea.


End file.
